


Greg and Taylor goes on a shitty vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternative universe where Greg and Taylor are in a relationship and goes on a vacation together.





	Greg and Taylor goes on a shitty vacation

“Did you do this on purpose Greg?” She tipped her head downwards, making me freeze as her eyes searched for any deceit on my face. Shivering I moved closer towards her and laid my head near her shoulder.  
  
“Of course not!” Okay that was a bit of a lie I did ‘_forget_’ to bring my sleeping bag… _and_ my wallet but that wasn’t on purpose! I _really _did forget my bag at the bus.  
  
Which lead to the circumstance where _I _got to sleep together with Taylor beneath her unzipped sleeping bag turned duvet _together_! Although I do have to pay Taylor back, along with paying for dinner for the both of us when I got paid but that didn’t matter.  
  
What did matter is that _I_ was going to sleep with Taylor! Dreams do come true if you tried hard enough!  
  
Sighing as I inched closer so that my forehead touched her shoulder, I began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.  
  
“Are you excited for tomorrow? Because I am, can’t wait to try out that hot dog place that the locals recommended to us, the swimming pools and that _museum_ you talked about remember? To be honest I hope we get to see some horses when we _really _start traveling in the campervan and—"  
  
We talked about what we would do in next couple of days as well as how we’d get my bag back from the bus company before Taylor managed to fall asleep. I moved a few strands of hair behind her ear and closed my eyes.  
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
I woke up to the feeling of something wet on my collarbone and of familiar weight on the left side of my body.  
  
Touching my collarbone with the tips of my fingers, I brought them closer to my face and with the help of the moonlight that shone in the gap between the curtains. It was clear, didn’t have any thickness to it and dried quickly as I spread it around with my thumb. Getting some more, I bumped my fingers into something hard.  
  
Turning my head to the source I saw Greg, with my fingers in his mouth.  
  
Closing my eyes, I took a long breath and released it a couple of seconds later as I opened my eyes. Wiping my hands on his tank top, I grabbed the hem, dragged it upwards and felt the softness of his abdomen with my tip of my fingers and stopped as he groaned. Shaking my head, I wiped Greg’s drool off and rolled him over onto his left side.  
  
Moving myself closer to him I press my chest to his back, laid my right arm around him and with short pause I pressed my hand against his stomach forcing Greg to curl up against me. Leaning forwards, I give him a quick peck on the crown of his head as I settled down beside him, awaiting to drift back to slumber.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
It didn’t happen.  
  
As I absently stared at the wall, I couldn’t help but let my hand wander while I stroked Greg’s stomach, moving my head to rest at the junction between his neck and shoulder peppering with kisses and nibbles here and there as I went. I began to palm the front of his boxers, cupping his crotch and giving it a drawn-out squeeze and repeating the motion as it began to harden.  
  
Before it grew to full mast I moved my hand to outline the bulge as it strained against the fabric, when I found the wet spot of precum I fully let myself get as close as I could against Greg and pushing my leg through his thighs so that I could hook my ankle around his.  
  
I could hear his breaths becoming laboured as I circled my finger at the tip of his head, pressure increasing just before I restarted the circle, working downwards I began to fiddle with the only barrier between me and what I wanted. Moving forwards so that I could set my sights on my hand and snaked my arm underneath Greg, giving him a loosely held embrace.  
  
Softly kissing his shoulder, I savoured the gasp and following whimper that came out when I took his cock out through the flap. Beginning with light strokes going upwards and downwards, I took immense pleasure in watching how his cock grew in size and the way the precum trickled down as clear beads. Swiping it with my thumb I brought it near my lips and after a moment’s pause I licked it. _Sweet._  
  
Returning my hand to grip the base firmly, tucking my head into Greg’s shoulder I began to nibble his ear as I nudge him forwards with a roll of my hips, urging him to move by himself. He let out a small moan and shifted closer to my hand.  
  
Huffing I tightened my grip and began to stroke him slowly while I thrusted into him. Repeating the motion until he got a hint.  
  
Greg’s hands groped and twisted the duvet as I slowly but surely picked up the pace. His breath got laboured and his hands sought out something else to grip before settling onto my wrist. Turning my head slightly so that my mouth could reach his ear while I kept an eye on my hand.  
  
“You can do better than _that_. Can’t you Greg?” I asked with a low voice.  
  
With a drawn-out whine he shook his head softly as he sluggishly thrusted for more. Stilling my hand just out of reach where the head of his cock could reach the inside of my loosely closed fist. Tightening my grip ever so slightly each time he entered inside, clenching my thighs together as I kissed his ear and closed my eyes.  
  
“I’ll help you. _However_, you have to show some incentive.”  
  
“…Why are you so mean to me…”  
  
Letting a snort escape me I couldn’t help but smile at his words, shaking my head I pressed another kiss at his ear. “Lazy.”  
  
Greg let out a frustrated grumble before he began to move in earnest although I still refused to move my hand from its place, offering only a jerk from my wrist.  
  
Hearing the grunts and moans that he let out brought a shiver down my back making me press closer to him as I held him against my body, warmth gathering at my core as I tensed my thighs and rear. Sucking on his neck lightly as I lowered my hand onto him while he thrusted away, his hands gripping my arm that was around him. Listening as how his breath grew heavier and seeing how he began to move more rapidly for release.  
  
I let go.  
  
Hearing his protests at the sudden loss of warmth around his cock and how erratically he moved in the air as I lapped at his skin, I enjoyed it.  
  
Rolling on top of him. I pushed my underwear down to my ankles, flinging them away with a flick of my foot and straddled him. Looking down at Greg I saw him with a flustered look, grinning I took my shirt off along with tugging his boxers to his thighs and gave his cock a few light strokes.  
  
“It-it’s in the bag, we—” I pushed his cock down to his stomach and shifted so that I could rub it against my slit. “—can’t.  
  
With a brief roll of my hips I started to grind against him, taking his hands into mine I placed one on my hip and the other guided to my clit. Laying my hand on top of his. Greg tilted upwards and brushed his lips against mine as he began to move.  
  
Maneuvering a hand behind his head I deepened the kiss and pushed harder against him as he circled around my clit with his finger and applying pressure as I pressed my hand on his. Warmth coiled at my core with each kiss and roll against me.  
  
I bit his bottom lip lightly when my thighs began to tense up, I pushed him down and grabbed his shoulder along with rolling my hips against his as I sought to reach my peak, not caring that Greg stuttered beneath me a sign that he was edging closer and closer to release nor wanting him to get there ahead of me I batted his hand from my clit and took over.  
  
My breath grew ragged, I harshly gripped the straps of his top as the unbearable pressure built up inside me as I ruthlessly pressed on. Greg chanting my name coaxed me forward, eyes rolling backwards as the pressure went passed the threshold and my grip went slack.  
  
Opening my eyes as I rested on his shoulder, I could see thick white strings of semen spurting out as the cock twitched beneath me. I tried to catch my breath as I waited. Once it was finished, I gathered as much as I could into my palm, careful not to spill anything I brought it to my mouth. Some of it was running downwards to my wrist. Starting from there I licked it all the way to the back of my hand just in case I missed anything all the while tasting the saltiness of it.  
  
Greg’s arm began to wrap around me and the other stroked my hair, I reached for the duvet to drape it over us and concentrated on his breathing.  
  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Feeling a bit of a chill coming on I hiked up my underwear back in place and dragged my tank top down, after what we just did, I still didn’t regret not bringing my own sleeping bag.  
  
“I _knew_ it.”  
  
Fuck.


End file.
